Cruz de navajas
by Kairi Hiwatari Kon
Summary: Despues de confesarse amor habra cambios que ninguno espero (RxK) este fanfic es de mi hermana pero me permitio publicarlo. por favor dejen sus comentarios.


Autora: esta historia esta basada en una canción de mecano "cruz de navajas" los personajes son de Beyblade.bueno ahí va. Una aclaración este es solo un fanfinc los personajes no me pertenecen sino a mi sensei Aoki Takao. A séme olvidaba es shonen ai

Los cuatro bladers se encontraban en un parque, ya así cuatro años de que estuvieron en el torneo ahora los cuatro eran jóvenes muy apuestos, Kai siempre había tenido un sentimiento especial por Ray y hoy le diría todo. Los cuatro se encontraban en un picnic en el parque.

Taison: por que no comemos.

Máx: claro.

Kai tomo la mano de Ray y lo llevo a donde se encontraba un lago muy hermoso.

Ray: que pasa…………por que me trajiste aquí.

Las palabras querían salir de la boca de Kai pero por un motivo no podían.

Ray: as querido hacerme un broma.

Kai: yo……….te quería decir algo.

Las palabras de Kai pareciese que se querían romper, el tiempo pasaba y el chino no le quitaba la mirada a Kai.

Kai: bien…………yo………

Kai no podía decirle que lo amaba, en sus pensamientos de kai solo existía esa persona que se encontraba su lado, Kai lo beso, cuando sus labios se separaron.

Ray: tu……..

Kai: si estoy seguro que estarás pensando que soy un loco o un baka pero………siento algo por ti desde hace tiempo…y creo que lo que ise fue un error, tu eres un hombre y yo igual como….

Kai fue callado por un beso de Ray.

Kai: eso significa que tu……….

Ray: si, yo te amo…..

El tiempo paso ya hacia un año que los dos vivían juntos, Kai por las mañanas asta la noche trabajaba en una empresa cual era dueño de ella, y Ray se quedaba en casa. Todos los días era la misma situación, pero kai todavía sentía mucho amor por ray.

Ray: Kai tienes que despertar……..

Kai abrió lentamente los ojos, y vio quien estaba a su lado. El chico le dio un beso de "buenos días" y se fue a bañar cuando se termino de bañar fue a cambiarse, ray se encontraba en la cocina, kai se le había hecho muy tarde.

Ray: no vas a desayunar…..

Kai: no me tengo que ir…..

_A las cinco se sierra la barra del 33 pero Mario no sale hasta la seis………casi siempre se le hace de día mientras Maria ya sea puesto en pie a hecho la casa a hecho asta café….._

Kai llego del trabajo muy cansado, Ray lo observo un rato desde la habitación, Ray fue a ver a su amado.

Ray: que bueno que ya llegaste……te estaba esperando….

Kai: que bien que tu siempre estarás conmigo.

Ray: por que….paso algo grave….

Kai: mira mi abuelo ya se entero de nuestra relación.

Ray: que vas a ser.

Kai: yo soy un empresario y no necesito su ayuda.

Ray beso a Kai.

Kai: y no te aburriste….

Ray: claro que no….

Kai: tengo mucho sueño….

_Mario llega cansado y saluda sin mucho afán quiere cama pero otra variedad…magdalenas del sexo convexo._

Otra vez ya era de día y todo seguía igual, la mirada de ray ya era muy distinta, kai se daba cuanta de que el amor que avía en su ray poco a poco se iba acabando, pero que podía hacer, otra vez el tenia que ir a trabajar.

_Luego al trabajo, en un gran almacén, cuando regresa no hay más que un somier_ _taciturno que usar por turnos._

Kai notaba que su "gato" se portaba deferente con el, pero que le estaría pasando, kai no le dijo nada y se dirigió con el y le dio un beso en la boca.

Kai: dime….que te pasa

Ray: no me pasa nada….

Kai: por que te portas diferente

Ray: NO SE DE QUE ME HABLAS….

Cuando acabo de decir eso se fue de esa habitación, en ella se encontraba un joven en la oscuridad con la cabeza agachada, lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

_Cruz de navajas por una mujer, sangres que tiñen de malva el amanecer._

Kai se encontraba es su oficina solo, llorando por su amor, de repente tocaron a la puerta era una de sus secretarias.

Kai: que pasa….

Kai trataba de limpiarse rápidamente esas lágrimas.

Kai: que paso Sara.

Sara: no paso nada importante solo le vengo a decir que….si se siente mal por algo….debería descansar un poco….además es su empresa……

Kai: te haré caso….te podrías encargar de todo mientras yo no estoy.

Sara: claro, valla a su casa i descansa…..a otra cosa….

Kai: que pasa Sara.

Sara: ya no llore….se le quitara su hermosura si llora.

_Pero hoy como ha habido redada en el treinta y tres,_ _Mario vuelve a las cinco menos diez, Por su calle vacía a lo lejos sólo se ven a unos novios comiéndose a besos._ _Cuando se acerca para descubrir que es María con compañía._

Kai al ver que Ray se encontraba con Taison besándose sintió mucho dolor es su corazón, el no se acerco con ellos no podía ni siquiera verlos, el comenzó a caminar por toda la ciudad sin poder entender como paso todo eso.

_Cruz de navajas por una mujer sangres que tiñen de malva el amanece._

Kai vagaba en la noche por las calles de esa ciudad, el viento soplaba cada vez mas fuerte, el no quería ver la cara de ray, el chico se cayo al piso, el golpeo fuerte mente suelo, unas lagrimas caían al suelo frió.

S1: que pasa kai.

Kai volteo a ver la mirado del ser que le había hablado, pero no reconoció quien era, ray se encontraba también en ese sitio, el tipo ese saco un arma y la disparo a kai.

_Sobre Mario de bruces tres cruces: una en la frente, la que más dolió, otra en el pecho, la que le mató, y otra miente en el noticiero: Dos drogadictos en plena ansiedad, roban y matan a Mario Postigo, mientras su esposa es testigo desde el portal"._

Era el día de su funeral todos lloraban por su muerte, también se encontraba ray llorando y suplicándole a su tumba que lo perdonara, cuando todos casi se habían ido llego una limosina asta la entrada del lugar, un señor muy elegante con flores en ambas manos se dirigió asía ray, se trataba de Volter el abuelo de kai. Cuando se encontró con la mirada de ray.

Volter: fue un entupido no lo crees.

Ray: pero como puede decir eso.

Volter: crees que no lo se….tu mataste a mi nieto, y ahora yo te matare.

Vorter saco de su abrigo una mágnum, el disparo el arma hacia el pecho de ray, y luego se fue, ray estaba a lado de la tumba de su amado, todos los presentes solevantaron cargos por el asesinato de ray ellos sabían perfectamente que si se metían con volter era capaza de todo. Los dos ahora estarían juntos por siempre.

Autora: es pero que les aya gustado, por favor dejen sus comentarios.


End file.
